falling in love
by cartoonanimecharacters
Summary: fan fiction of power puff girls i do not own power puff girls this is just a fan fiction this is also the rowdyruff boys. this is based at summer time it is based in the following townsville and with all that enjoy thanks. ships: BrickxBlossom, BrickxBell, ButchxButtercup, BoomerxBubbles note: i do not own bell and bunny they belong to the ppg's fan base
1. prologue

_**i'm also trying to make Bubbles, Boomer, Butch and Buttercup talk a little more since they don't have a lot of lines most of the time - i have a oc in this it's a girls she'll come in later**_

 _Narrator 2 :BLOSSOM FANS TRIGGER WARNING!_

 _Narrator 2 :the power puff girls are hangin out buttercup is the best and blossom is the worst because shes smart,yappers mojonjontron is evil and boobles is blue_

 _Narrator :seriously, seriously (crossing arms and shaking head)_

 _Blossom :heyyy! just because i'm smart doesn't mean i'm the worst (tapping foot on the floor)_

 _Narrator 2 :apparently blossom can hear everything the narrators are saying (smiling and laughing)_

 _Blossom :yeah i can hear what your saying, whats your problem (crossing arms)_

 _Bubbles :hey (giggling and bouncing up and down)_

 _Narrator :oh look bubbles is here let's talk to her and not start an argument (looking around nervelessly)_

 _buttercup :fight!fight!fight! (pumping fist in the air up and down)_

 _Narrator 2 and blossom :(staring at each-other and growling)_

 _Narrator :well hope you enjoy the fan fiction bye_

 _bubbles :byeee_

* * *

chapter 1 prologue

Blossom's **POV**

there i was, standing in front of the worst place imaginable me, Buttercup and Bubble's was standing out side the door of the rowdy ruff boy's and girl ("girl" your thinking yeah Bunny, since there are so many girls we had to make one live with the rowdy ruff boy's), we where standing outside in the rain wearing formal wear waiting i look at the floor gazing into space thinking about something like maths or rainbow's when all of a sudden i get nudged, i look up and shake my head when Buttercup grabs my arm and pulls me towards her, i stumble nearly falling but able to keep my balnce

"you should watch where you're standing" Buttercup whispered to me

"why" i responded

just as i said it the door opens and Bunny, Boomer and Butch come out Bunny walks up to me and pulls me to the other side of the path Butch and Boomer walk up to Bubbles and Buttercup and start cuddling and kissing them, Bunny pulls me close so she can whisper in my ear.

"hey where's Dexter" Bunny asked

"i didn't bring him"

"well why not, i said you could bring him" Bunny said drifting away from my ear

"i thought i wouldn't bring him because you would be the only person without a date"

Bunny looked at me crossed her arms and said "we all know that's not the reason"

and with that the door opens, Brick walks outside and looks up at the sun setting sky, Bunny walks over to Bubbles and looks at me hintting to talk to him i stud still looking at the floor, when all of a sudden we all look up to see a grey light streak across the sky a shadow like figure stands right in front of us it's Bell, Bricks girlfriend (she lives with the power puff girls) she walks over to Brick and kisses him before everyone walks inside, i stand outside for a while before dinner is ready

i just can't wait for this night to be over.

* * *

dinner is nearly ready and everyone is in the living room so i think to join them i walk in to the house and close the door behind me, i walk into the living room and stand in the door way,

"so you finally thought to come inside" Bunny said, i just nodded everyone looks at me i can feel the tension all on me i feel like crying and running home but i suck it up and look to the floor when Buttercup says

"okay guys, girls lets stop making Blossom feel uncomfortable and stop staring at her"

that tiny sentence started it off, the recipe for disaster when i thought nothing could get worse then people staring at me there had to be an argument,

"so what if we stair at her, whats it got to do with you?" Brick says

"listen BRICK she's my sister and i look out for her so quit staring at her or my fist will be in your face" Buttercup answers back

"dinner's ready!"

Brick stands up and walks to the kitchen and Bell walks after him, Bubbles, Boomer, Butch and Bunny then walk into the kitchen Buttercup walks up to me and looks straight into my eye's

"hey Blossom, are you okay?" she asks

i nod my head and start walking into the kitchen everyone is talking and is sat at the table, i sat down right at the end next to Buttercup, the food's on the table and

everyone starts eating i look down at the mess on my plate and poke the carrots with the fork, Buttercup looks up off her food and straight at me she swallows the food that was in her mouth and says

"hey are you sure your okay you haven't hardly spoke all day and now you're not eating"

i turn to her "oh" i said just before i could hear at the other-side of the table Bell giggling and laughing and then her whispering in the corner off my eye i could see her looking at me and then looking at Brick i look at Buttercup

"oh, i'm just not that hungry"

i get up out off my seat and walk into the living room i grab my bag and run to the door open it and slam it shut, i ran down the path and started flying away...

* * *

 **i don't know about this one tell me what you think**


	2. tears and locked doors

_**chapter 2 tears and locked doors**_

* * *

 **no-ones POV**

it was 12 in the morning Buttercup, Bubbles and Bell just got home from having dinner at the rowdyruff's, Bell walks in to the house and sits on the couch in the most proper way possible, Bubbles comes in with her and Bell's bag drops them on the couch next to Bell and walks into the kitchen to get a drink, Buttercup comes in locks the door and goes to get a drink with Bubbles,

"Bell do you want a drink?" Bubbles asked

"no, i'm fine, so what was wrong with pinky-i mean Blossom?" bell asks

"i don't know, but you can notice you have been hanging around Brick" Buttercup says

Blossom walks down the stairs in her pyjamas with a box of empty tissues in one hand and the used tissues in the other her eyes was extremely puffy and red, she walks into the kitchen throws the tissues and box in the bin and grabs a glass, Buttercup walks up to her and starts to talk to her when someone knocks on the door,

"i'll get the door!" Bubbles shouts

Bubbles walks to the door and unlocks it to only see Brick,

"oh, Brick what are you doing here" Bubbles asks

"Bell left her phone at my house so i brought it" Brick says as he walks in, he goes to the couch and hands Bell her phone he looks up and looks at Blossom and Buttercup when Buttercup makes a stupid joke-

"and how did you know that, you text her and she didn't respond so you looked to see if she left it" she said laughing

"ha-ha" Brick said

Brick leans in to kiss Bell on the head, he leans back up and walks over to Buttercup and blossom, bubbles walks half way up the stairs before shouting "night!" and carry's on walking up the stairs everyone shouts night back.

* * *

 **Brick's POV**

i walked to the door when all of a sudden some-one grabs my hand i turn around to see Bell holding my rist, i look at her and she smiles while saying "why don't you sleep here tonight?"

i look at her with a sad look and respond with "i can't Bell, i told the guy's i'd be straight back" she frowns and puts her head down, she walks to the door and unlocks it, i look at every-one before saying "night" and waving walking out of the door and flying away leaving only a red streak behind.

* * *

 **Bell's POV**

i watch as Brick flys away and walk into the kitchen, i make myself a drink before walking up to Blossom and Buttercup and asking "soo, what was up with you today" Blossom looks at me and give's me a glare and then smile's

"oh nothing, i just didn't feel well" she said trying to not make it so obvious to Buttercup

"okay, i was just concerned because you left so quickly and did't have nothing to eat" i said backing her in the corner before she says something that made me question

"oh, the food i didn't want to eat in-font of you and then puke that's all"

"so you ate at home then?" i said

"no actually i wasn't hungry when i got home" Blossom said thinking she's all smart and has a answer for everything which she doesn't because if she did she'd be able to answer the next pretty easy

"oh, okay" i said waiting for Buttercup to go to bed which she did when i stopped asking questions

"i'm going to bed, night girl's" Buttercup says as she walks up the stairs

i look at Blossom as she walks to the stairs and i say "oh one more thing Blossom, what about the tissue's" she looked at me and looks at her feet not answering my question she walks up the stairs not looking back and i... i just smile and know she's hiding something and i'm going to find out what is no matter what.

* * *

okay sorry this is **_sooooooooooooooooooooooo_** late and short i have been really busy getting ready for year ten **_ART GCSE's_ **which is really hard and i have to get a lot of supplies for home so yeah, some-one said they wanted more POV's so i tried to put more in and would like to thank you for the help on progressing my fan fiction thank you for reading and hope you enjoy


End file.
